


Larger Injuries

by Trinkality



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: ..fluff?, Could have Ship undertones, Filling out paperwork but then forgetting about it and not writing it, Gen, I cannot think of a good title for this..., I have no idea how X comsumes actual drinks but he just does, Not Beta Read, Signas (Rockman) (Mentioned), Takes place between X7 and X8, can you tell??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: It was supposed to be just cleaning up from the 7th war, but when X gets a message from a slightly frantic Zero, he may have to think of Axl in a slightly different way.(basically Axl gets injured and Zero turns into a overprotective dad. X contemplates this and then admits he also wants to protect the redhead)((my first ever megaman X fanfiction, so, my apologies))





	Larger Injuries

_“Zero! Move!!!”_ Came Axl’s shriek to the far right, his voice punctuated by gunshots.  
_“I cant-!!”_ Zero yelled back from the vulnerable position he was trapped in, wedged between two house blocks of cement, trying to yank his Z-buster arm and his legs out to no avail, glancing at his saber which had gone flying.  
So when the maverick charged its own weaponised shot right at Zero’s fear-etched face, Axl didn’t hesitate at all to take the blast instead. 

{…}

X typed away at his desk in the S-class hunters computer room, having finished another task of cleaning up more left over mavericks from the 7th war, when his communicator gave a ping from the small chat the only three S-class hunters had.

_(S-CLASS) ZERO: Hey X, Axl and I have just come back from the mission. I am alright, but Axl has sustained a lot of damage, so I will have to fill out the paper work this time. Can you warm up my station for me?_

Ah. X immediately reached over and turned Zero’s computer on, huffing out a sigh as he replied back, eyebrows furrowed.  
_(S-CLASS) MEGA MAN X: Sure, I just turned it on now. What did he do this time? Something silly, again?_

X hadn’t really gotten over the last war starting just because of the new-gen, but he was starting to soften up to the youngers antics. That didn’t mean much though, X was pretty friendly with everyone he had ever met.

_(S-CLASS) ZERO: Actually, he risked his life for mine. I’m in the compound now. I’ll tell you more when I get there._

X huffed out a sigh once again, rubbing a closed optic- eye- out of habit. Typing the finishing touches on the report, X read through it again, before filing it to Commander Signas. And before the father-of-the-reploid-race could even think about the message Zero had sent, the red hunter himself walked in.

“X.” Zero simply greeted, X standing before the two met in the middle of the space, doing their little secret- but not so secret- arm... handshake. 

“Zero,” X smiled, the blonde giving him a half grin as they both sat at their desks, before X frowned, “What happened out there?”

“Another rogue maverick. Not sure what they were doing, but they almost destroyed the whole block,” Zero huffed a sigh and massaged his forehead gem, “I was trapped under... what? Maybe a couple- 5? Tonnes - of cement, when they took aim. Axl took the blow for me, but it nearly ripped him a new one.” The red hunter shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

“Is Axl okay? Seeing as he’s a new-gen, its probably going to be a lot harder for them to fix him. How long have you been back for?” X asked, getting up and making himself a hot chocolate as he spoke, Zero tapping his arm-rests to a beat unrecognisable to X.

“About... an hour? I know, Axl was.. panicked, to say the least. The situation was getting worse the more he did- and then he started having a full on panic attack when another tube snapped and started bleeding in him, so-...” Zero clenched the rests slightly, mouth set in a straight line as he watched X sit in his own seat, the blue hunter frowning as he took a sip of the chocolatey drink. 

“They shut him down?,” X asked, Zero nodding in response, “Well, he should be okay. If we can rebuild you, we should be able to fix Axl.” The green-eyed Mega man pointed out, before going quiet at Zero’s stressed stare.

“...,” X took another sip in the short silence, musing to himself for a moment, “You really do care about him, don’t you?” 

“Yeah. Guess I do.” Zero shrugged, staring at the floor.

“We could go see him.”

“I’ve still got a report to start, X.”  
“...Well. If you think about it, i’m open to the idea.” X sighed, drinking the hot chocolate slowly as Zero frowned and opened up a page, typing like an old fashioned grandma with just his index fingers.

_That’s when the doors slid open and Axl stumbled in._

“Hey guys!” the barely repaired new-gen reploid announced, his words slurring together as he placed his hands on his hips.

X and Zero both stood up, X gasping and dropping his hot chocolate on the floor as Zero rushed to Axl, all three flinching at the mug smashing.

“For God’s sake, Axl! What are you doing?!” X yelled, the new-gen just giggling at the word ‘god’ in response as Zero kept him upright.  
“Just... seeing my idollsss!!” Axl laughed louder, still on the reploid equivalent of being anesthetized, leaning against Zero and giving the former mavericks head a pat or two.

“Axl, should you be out now?” The red reploid asked, gently dragging Axl’s hand off of his head and scooping the new-gen up, carrying him bridal style as X walked over.

“Proobbabblyy nott...” Axl giggled at the height difference now, reaching out to X and squishing the oldest reploids cheeks much to X’s annoyance, before one arm fell back.

“Axl... We need to take you back.” X sighed, holding Axl’s hand that was still squishing his cheek to the point where X’s artificial skin was starting to glitch.

“B- but.. I’ve gotta do- my report-!!” Axl whined, Zero and X blinking as they met eyes, before X gave a fond but exasperated sigh, prying Axl’s hand off of his face.

“Axl. We can do that. Its okay. You need repairs on the other hand, so Zero? Can you take him back?” X smiled, with Zero nodding as Axl gave an unintelligible mumble of agreement, the two finally walking out of the room and back to the hospital block.

When Zero returned 15 minutes later with Axl’s point of view on the mission despite the red reploid insisting otherwise, X had already filled out the basic information on Axl’s worksheet, and was now cleaning up the broken mug he dropped earlier.

Zero ran his fingers through his hair as he walked up to X, with the blue reploid waving over his shoulder in response to a huff from the red reploid.

“He’s getting close to critical condition. Its a surprise he walked over here with the way his legs are almost detached completely.” Zero shook his head, walking to the desk X had previously occupied and started typing, with X placing the ruined mug in the bin, and peered over Zero’s shoulder to see what he was typing.

X made a soft agreeing noise, combing through Zero’s long pony-tail as they lapsed into a whiles silence, the ever present noise of machinery and the clicks of the keyboard being the only thing in the quiet.

After a while, Zero sent the document to Commander Signas after sending the copy to Axl, who had gave a thumbs-up emoji in response to the email. 

Zero leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh, but opening one as X gave a chuckle and slowly removed the red hunters helmet, before Zero felt his hair be pulled out of the pony-tail and X’s fingers went back to work, the blue Mega Man making a tired noise.

“You okay?” Zero quietly asked, turning his head in the direction of X sitting in the former mavericks chair, shuffling the chair closer as X resumed the weird combing massage.

“Yeah,” came X’s response from behind him, the tone giving away the tiredness despite the reassurance.

“...Are you sure?”

“Well... I don’t know. I’m worried about Axl. What if he gets injured worse in the future? I..,” X sighed, massaging his own temples as Zero swivelled around in X’s chair.

“Maybe I worry too much about everyone.” X finished.

“No, not to this extent you don’t.” Zero countered, crossing his arms and leaning back once more, smiling knowingly.

“...Well- you cant blame me for trying to look after him!” X started after deciphering Zero’s look, sticking his lower lip out in a pout and crossing his own arms, looking away at Zero’s laughter.

“I suppose I cant.,” the red hunter finally calmed, before furrowing his eyebrows and leaning an elbow on the chairs arm.

 

“...We should go see him.” Zero mused.  
“Yeah. We should.” 

A sigh was echoed by both as they stood and pushed each other’s chairs in, before walking down the hallway to the hospital block in a comfortable silence.


End file.
